


If. . .

by nobodynothing



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eloping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynothing/pseuds/nobodynothing
Summary: What if you decided to leave this planet and go with him? (You can't ever come back).





	

Quite suddenly, as if you’d been stung, you woke up.

It was probably 3 a.m. and you’d been sleeping on the couch again. Reminding yourself it was more convenient than the bed, you blinked and sighed. Except the bed had come to symbolize loneliness lately, and you knew that was the real reason you were always sleeping on it now. Beds suggested lovers... or the recent lack of them.

Your mind turned to the fact you are awake. Wide awake. As if you had only been lightly sleeping, waiting for the light and something you were supposed to be doing. But you couldn’t remember what. Your dream had known, but the knowledge had drained away, almost as soon as you woke. _Something about the path on the cliff._ Something. _Something._ The path on the cliff.

Then it came to you. You could almost hear it in your head.

_**Yes, I’m here. You can come to me now.** _

_**The path on the cliff.** _

_**I’m waiting.** _

A suggestion of your own sleep-addled brain? Get up and go to the path on the cliff... a ten minute walk in the dark. A walk you’d made many times before, when you wanted to get away from things. As long as the moon was somewhere in the sky, it wasn’t hard to find the way.

You sighed again. You weren’t tired, your body didn’t ache, but the cliff was a wistful place, a place you went to think about things you missed, or longed for... it was peaceful but it never left you feeling satisfied. Pulling your arm up and over your face, you hoped you could just fall back asleep.

_**Get up.** _

You flinched. You were sure you almost heard the words like a voice this time in your head. Not the first time sleep had made you imagine voices, but...

_**You’re not imagining anything.** _

_**Get up and go to the cliff.** _

That definitely wasn’t some sleep-induced brain glitching. Someone or something was responding directly to  your thoughts. Could it be....  _him_ ?

_**Yes.** _

_**The Bond brought me. And you said you wanted to leave it all behind.** _

“He actually... came....” you whispered to yourself. You could hardly believe it. 

You were already dressed;  having fallen asleep in  your clothes after a particularly miserable day .  You only needed to find  your boots and a coat. Within a few minutes  you were on the way out of the building, not even bothering to lock  your door. If  you were not hallucinating or dreaming,  you would never see  that door again anyway.

In the dream you had asked him to come and get you. 

To take you away from this boring planet and the  frustrations of its human race.

...You never expected those recurring dreams to have... actually been  _real._

You wondered if you were still dreaming now.

You slipped across the grassy knoll of the play area belonging to the bar next door, and all was silent and still  in the small seaside village  you lived in .  A thoroughly boring place, if pretty.  The spring air was pleasant and smelled of rain. It struck  you in that moment that  you might never smell such smells from Earth again. Ren had come for  you , to take  you away from it.  You felt a pang of ...something. Not regret, not sadness... but  you ’d known too much sadness already to let it slow any of  your steps.  You continued to climb the hill in the dark along the small road that led to the cliff. 

You couldn’t see the ship at first, covered as it was by the dark silhouette of the chapel in the cliff graveyard. But  then you saw it, its stiff wings pointing like shards upward to the black sky. The moon was out and glinted off its hard angles. A figure stood, alone, looking out to sea not far beyond it.  Without a word  you made  your way toward the stranger, almost as if  you had known him for years .  Well, you  _had_ , sort of – the Bond had made  your acquaintance  years  before, even if they  you’d never laid eyes upon each other.

_**This place is quite beautiful,** _ the Stranger said,  quietly,  directly into your mind .  _**You still want to leave it behind?** _

“A place can be beautiful but still empty for a human,” you said to the air, quietly. 

_**And what do you call that planet?**_ the Stranger asked, without turning.

You  looked behind  you . “That? Luna, I suppose. That’s Latin, an ancient language of ours. Nobody speaks it any more. Most just call it the Moon.”

** The _Moon? I don’t suppose your race is a spacefaring one._ **

“We didn’t get very far with that yet,” you replied, sighing. “We walked on the Moon, though.”

_**It is also quite beautiful. But clearly dead.** _

“Yeah. Nothing there either...”

The Stranger turned to you as you approached him, looking you up and down briefly without emotion. The Stranger himself was quite taller than you, pale, broad-shouldered, dark-haired and dark-eyed. Black clothing covered every inch of his body except for his face and head. You knew what he looked like, from the Bond... the _dreams_. In the darkness,  you could not see the details of his face, but knew it well in your mind. He was the one called Ren, the one you were inexplicably bound to. The one who could see your dreams and whose dreams you had seen. The one who had _invaded_ many of yours.  Not strangers meeting for the first time... but old souls in strange new flesh. 

_**You’ll have to forgive me speaking into your mind. For now it will have to do, as you don’t understand my language. You will have to learn it, and it may take years. Thankfully one of us is a telepath.** _

“I don’t suppose you speak mine?”

_**No. I don’t. Right now I’m approximating in your nerve centers. This backwoods galaxy of yours hasn’t attracted any attention from my own. I don’t recognize any of your knowledge of your planet’s speech.** _

Ren turned back to the sea. He too was smelling it.

_**You are sure you want to leave with me? I will not be coming back here again, even if you change your mind. Everything you know you will have to leave behind. My home is in another galaxy. Even if you could come back everyone and everything you know will be long dead and dust by then. Your planet likely would no longer exist... nor your sun. To leave with me is to never return, to be dead to this world... and it to you.** _

“I’m sure,” you said. “I’ve nothing and no-one here, really. I could die tomorrow and it would make no difference to anyone here. I don’t think there’s anything else for me here. Nothing more to learn...”

_**And what do you hope to learn from me?** _ Ren asked,  telepathically.

“I don’t know,” you said, looking down... slightly ashamed. Ren was, after all, a powerful Lord where he came from, a warrior, and someone who could feel and manipulate the energy fields of everyone around him. But you... you were just...

...

“But maybe your world is better than this one...” you said despondently, not knowing what else to say.

_**Maybe.**_ _ **Or m**_ _ **aybe**_ _ **it’s**_ _ **more terrifying than this one,**_ Ren added. _**And you might wish one day for a world where the farthest**_ _ **anyone**_ _ **ever went with**_ _ **their**_ _ **technology was**_ _ **their**_ _ **unassuming little Moon.**_

“Maybe.”

_**I’m glad you’re not afraid.** _

You looked at him.

_**...Of me,**_ he finished.

“I might be,” you said. You knew, through the Bond, there was Darkness in him. But then, there was darkness in you, too. Things you’d thought and done that would never be undone and that you’d never forgive yourself. And there was Light in him, too. He was lonely as well. He knew what pain was. He had scars, without and within.

“And what do you want from me?” you asked, after a pause.

_**To explore the nature of this Bond. The Force must have had a reason for it. It must have wanted us to meet...** _

“Why...?”

Ren turned and looked at you again. Although you couldn’t be sure, the corners of his mouth might have tried to smile a little.

_**Who knows**_ _,_ he said vaguely. _**Sometimes it wills people together to achieve, sometimes so they destroy each other. Sometimes, to ...create life. I have no idea why now... why...**_ **you** _ **. You don’t even seem to be Force Sensitive.**_

“What’s that?” you asked.

_**Basic a** _ _**wareness of the Force, an ability to channel it.** _

“Oh. No, I don’t know what that is.”

If Ren was crestfallen, he hid it well. But he sounded wan.

_**It doesn’t matter. I’ll find out why it linked us one way or another. But we have to go. If you want to say... ‛goodbye’ to this world, I’ll give you five minutes alone.** _

He turned and began heading toward the looming ship.

_**Oh, and...**_ he stopped and turned to you again. _**You’re going to have to stay close to me, for your own protection, and do exactly as I say. You won’t know the ways of my world, or the words, or the customs... and you will have to stay hidden from my Master. I don’t want him interfering...**_ _ **or suspecting.**_

“Your ...Master?” you venture. You had never perceived Ren to have any sort of master from the dreams you shared.

But Ren didn’t answer and his tall shape disappeared up the dark boarding ramp into the bowels of the shuttle.

_If this is still a dream..._ you wondered, _which it must be..._ then hell, why not. His world would be different, at least... even if it was more dangerous, as he said. Earth was depressing... life had been depressing, save for the curious phenomenon of those vivid dreams you had every so often. You felt a touch of warmth flood your face. The dreams were... well, many things. Like memories, like being in someone’s head... feeling their rage, sadness... and lust. For years now, you’d remembered the _lust_... sometimes the lust and the rage together, connected, seeing what he saw, feeling what he felt... and sometimes it was you he was gazing at while he felt them...

A strange Bond. A connection of energies across time and space. What nonsense. _Of course it’s all just a dream right now. Of course..._ you began to think to yourself.

A lucid dream, perhaps. One you can do anything you want in...

Fine.

_My_ dream, you thought. Another of these crazy sex dreams where the phantom actually showed up in his spaceship to whisk me away. _Fine,_ _f_ _ine. Whatever,_ _brain_ _._

You turned, looked at the Moon and Orion one last time. Smelled the sweet night air of Earth one last time. Defiantly, you headed toward the ship. All was dark, and then – suddenly the lights around the boarding ramp flared on and the sound of strange engines firing up hit the still air. More lights within the shuttle beckoned.

Walking cautiously up the ramp to the interior, a corridor led off up and behind to a sort of lounge. Ren was standing there.

“How long will it take to travel between this galaxy and yours...?” you murmured.

_**A week.** _

A week... in here...? you thought incredulously. But Ren read your thoughts as if he’d fully expected them.

_**Don’t fret. You’re going to spend them asleep,**_ he said in your mind. He sounded almost cheerful, but he wasn’t smiling. _**I already know you’re afraid of flying in human machines.**_ _**“Airplanes”,**_ _ **don’t you call them**_ _ **?**_

In the light, you could see him clearly now. Far more clearly than you ever had in any of your dreams... but before you could say more, he extended a gloved hand and all went dark for you.

 

_Great._

_Dreams that end or turn to mush before anything worthwhile happens in them_ , you found yourself thinking after an inexplicable pause in which nothing could be seen, or heard or felt for what seemed ages. If only humans could control their dreams and dream something interesting we might be a happier species. As for you, dreams nearly always eluded satisfaction.

You were going to wake up... wake up on the Earth couch where you’d been all along, and it would be another day under a chalky sky, another day of grabbing a quick shower and getting ready for that boring job, to come home at five-fifteen and wonder where your life was going and why you even bothered. _Just five more minutes sleep..._

 

_**No.** _

Opening an eye, you expected the familiar scent and stiff limbs from the couch. The familiar blurry picture of the muted TV beyond the coffee table. Except this didn’t smell or even look like your couch. A bed... dark sleek sheets... dark shiny walls. What in the hell...? This room wasn’t yours. This room... _was it even a room?_ It was shaped very strangely; a control panel blinked across the room on the wall... a very weird-looking table stood nearby. And your old clothes were gone, replaced with something similarly black and silky like the bed.

_**It**_ **is** _ **your room, for now. Also it’s**_ **my** _ **room,**_ a familiar presence said in your mind nearby. _**I hope you made the right decision...**_


End file.
